


Mage- Chapter 71: History Of The Nameless Country

by 50Funny



Series: Mage [70]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Fantasy story, Mage, Magic, Magical, Original Story - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Funny/pseuds/50Funny
Series: Mage [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350739





	Mage- Chapter 71: History Of The Nameless Country

Part 1-The Ancient Tunnel

Liz stood In the quite dimly lit tunnel in the main chamber as most of the other soldiers slept in sleeping bags on the ground around her. She looked up at the large broken clocked carved into the wall watching over the whole chamber. She scanned over it taking note of the strange lettering that adorned the stone around the clock. Tia walked into the chamber and looked around quickly noticing Liz staring up at the clock. He walked over to her and stood next to her before looking up at the clock as well.

“You’re up early, don’t you think you should be getting some more sleep?” Asked Tia.

“I couldn’t sleep, this place is so damp and cold and those beds are so uncomfortable,” Liz replied, continuing to look at the clock.

She moved her lips as she attempted to read the strange letters surrounding the face of the clock. Tia took notice of Liz as she read.

“This looks like Lemian but there’s something wrong about it.”

“You mean you know what Lemian looks like?” Tia asked somewhat confused.

“My parents were Lemian, they taught me how to read and write it but this is different… similar but different,” Liz explained.

“Oh, well yeah you’re not wrong. It’s ancient Lemian, no one has spoken it since the time of the empire and before the great separation, back then this place was used to send goods all across the country.”

“The Empire? The great separation? What are you on about?”

“I’m not surprised you’ve never heard about it, the true history of Lemia… of both our country’s has been mostly forgotten and hidden away.”

Liz’s eyebrows raised with curiosity. She looked away from the clock and turned to face Tia.

“Hmm… sounds interesting, do tell do tell,” Liz said.

“Huh, well… it’s a long story.”

Part 2- The Tale Of The Great Empire

In ancient times both of our country’s were actually one supercontinent united under one emperor, It was like that for thousands of years and things were good. The emperor's family line was full of powerful mages who used their powers for the good of the people. One day two children were born into the family, twins in fact. The second born was a powerful magic user, possibly the most powerful the world has ever seen, however, such power had came at a cost. The firstborn, and next in line was completely devoid of any magical ability and was much scrawnier and weaker than his brother. As the boys grew up the family hoped that the firstborn would develop his powers later in life, but that never came to be. So at the age of four, it was decided that the firstborn would have his right to the empire denounced and the second would become next in line. Eventually, the boy's father passed away and the second born rose to power by all accounts he was a just ruler with the intrest’s of his people always close to his heart. While the two brothers had been the best of friends growing up, as they grew they slowly grew further and further apart. The younger brother grew jealous of the youngers power and status. He watched as all of the officials who they had grown up around left him in the dust to pamper and suck up to the emperor for their own personal gain. While all the other officials abandoned the older brother, one stayed firm by his side, shaping the young prince into his adulthood. The adviser helped to grow the older brothers' jealousy and mistrust towards the younger and in doing so help foster hate for magic users. Eventually, he implanted the brother with the idea to overthrow the empire, rallying the nonmagic users of the country against the magic users by making them think they were oppressed. In the next years, the country fell into an all-out civil war with friends and family turning on each other. The loyalists managed to hold the west while the traitors had control of the east. As the war continued, staining the country red as it did, the traitors began to gain more and more ground. Many say the emperor couldn’t bear to fight his brother and that weakness was causing their gradual defeat. Eventually, it seemed all but certain the older brothers' forces would take the empire and see to the eradication of all magic users. Knowing the stakes but unable to bring himself to hurt his brother he took a risk and faced down his brother forced head-on by himself. He pleaded with him to stop and to let things return to the way they were, but he was too far gone, corrupted by his adviser's whispers. He ordered his men to attack the Emporer and in hearing the command the emperor made his final move. A powerful light engulfed him before shooting out across the whole land and within seconds the ground in front of him split open forming deep crack from one coast to the other. The two halves of the country pulled apart causing the ground to shake and tremor with tremendous force. The attacking forces stopped dead in their tracks in amazement of the feat. As the two halves of the country drifted off the two brothers locked eyes for one last time, knowing that this was not the end of their conflict.

Part 3- The Fallen Empire

“After that, the two countries began to form on their own separate from each other. They developed their own languages and cultures and continued to war with each other even till today,” Tia explained.

Liz looked on in shock as she came to terms with the story Tia had told her.

“That’s… wow. So our country’s were once one? That’s pretty incredible.”

“Yep, after the continent split the emperor disappeared leaving no trace behind. The older brother became the king and ordered the country to be given a name to further separate itself from your country. He ordered for all mages to be executed as soon as they were discovered and shaped Lemia into the place It is today.”

“So the hatred between our country’s cuts pretty deep then, with all that history it seems like it’ll never heal.”

“Really? That’s what you get out of that story? I couldn’t think more differently.”

Liz’s ears perked up. She turned her head to look at Tia becoming for him to explain.

“Even for as long as our country has been at war, we were one unified nation for much longer. I can't help but feel like one day we will unite again.”

Liz thought on Tia’s words before turning back to look at the clock. Tia let out a long sigh before turning around.

“Come on… You should get some sleep, we need everyone at their best when we hit that checkpoint.”

Tia walked off back the way he came. Liz continued to look at the broken clock intently. She let out a slight smile before turning around and walking back to her bed.

____________________  
TO BE CONTINUED  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Thanks you for reading Chapter 70 of Mage. If you like what you see please consider dropping a Kudos and maybe checking out the rest of my work. Also for any updates or if you just wanna see my cosplay adventure please consider follwing my tumblr here https://www.tumblr.com/blog/50funny and until next time have a good one.


End file.
